3, 2, 1, bonne année ?
by Chipuliara
Summary: Le 25 décembre Tony et Timothy se réveillent tous les deux dans le même lit. Et apparemment, ils n'étaient pas préparés à ça. Régleront-ils ça assez vite pour pouvoir passer... une bonne année ? /!\ SLASH, McTony /!\ Rated T pour être sûrs.
1. 25 décembre

**Disclaimer **: NCIS ne m'appartient pas !

**Paring** : McTony

**Note** : Cette histoire a été écrite spécialement pour la semaine de fêtes ! Bon, techniquement je voulais commencer à publier le 25 et finir le 31... MAIS ! Mais je n'aurai pas accès à internet le 31, donc voici le 1er chapitre avec un peu d'avance x) L'histoire compte donc en tout **7 chapitres** et j'en posterai **1 par jour** à partir d'aujourd'hui (24/12/12) !

**Note2** : Ah oui, et les chapitres ne font pas tous la même taille, mais ils sont tous relativement courts, voilà voilà ^^

Bon réveillon ! Enjoy ;)

**. . .**

* * *

**. 3, 2, 1, bonne année ? .**

* * *

**25 décembre**

Dehors il neigeait. Pas à torrent, pas de gros flocons. Juste quelques fragments d'eau gelée qui virevoltaient au rythme effréné du vent glacé de ce matin de décembre. Un Noël sous la neige. C'aurait pu rendre Tony nostalgique du temps où, enfant, il se précipitait à la fenêtre de sa chambre pour contempler les premières chutes de la saison. De ce même temps où il pouvait passer des heures entières devant la cheminée, fixant avec avidité les grands classiques de la télévision ou du cinéma que son père mettait toujours à sa disposition. Mais Tony dormait toujours et lorsqu'il se réveillerait, dans quelques secondes à peine, il serait assaillit par un monumental mal de crâne qui chasserait toute envie de s'extasier sur la beauté blanche de Dame Nature.

Il remua, grommelant. Il était en nages, mais il avait froid. Il détestait la gueule de bois. Il ne savait pas combien de verres il avait descendu la veille, mais il avait la nausée rien que d'y penser. Il voulut s'étirer et des courbatures l'assaillirent par dizaines. Il grogna. Il tenta d'ouvrir des yeux, fut ébloui par la lumière qui filtrait entre les rideaux de sa chambre. Il referma les paupières en soufflant. Et puis seulement l'illogisme de la situation le saisit. Il n'avait pas de rideaux. Sa chambre ne possédait qu'une seule fenêtre, seulement camouflable que par des stores mécaniques. Jamais – _jamais_ – la lumière du matin ne le réveillait. Il osa un regard aux alentours.

Tony aurait pu s'apercevoir lorsque son cœur s'arrêta momentanément de battre, mais il était définitivement trop paniqué pour ça. Il eut un brusque mouvement pour se relever sur le matelas. Impossible, fut le seul mot qu'il réussit à former dans son esprit. Tout bonnement impensable. Il regarda près de lui. Ça n'aida en rien son souffle à repartir. Le corps allongé à ses côtés… il n'aurait jamais pensé ça possible. Il ne pouvait pas être là, dans cet appartement, dans ce lit. Pas auprès de lui.

Timothy bougea vaguement, sans nul doute dérangé dans son sommeil par l'agitation de son aîné. Ce fut avec angoisse que Tony le vit ouvrir un œil, puis deux. Son cœur n'avait jamais battu si vite, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était sensé faire pour se sortir de cette situation. Jamais il n'avait eu à gérer ce genre de choses, avant. C'était la première fois qu'il… Dieu, avaient-ils vraiment… Il se leva avec une précipitation à peine camouflée. Tim se releva sur les coudes, doucement, certainement un peu dans le brouillard lui aussi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il, la voix ensommeillée.

Et Tony comprit avec horreur que lui ne regrettait rien. Que sans doute il l'avait voulu, et qu'il _se souvenait_. Nulle panique dans sa voix, nulle honte non plus. Tony avait merdé, et il était le seul. Il essaya de ne pas penser à ce que tout cela voulait dire. Parce que ça non plus, ce n'était pas possible. Il ne rentra pas sa chemise dans son pantalon, il ne s'attarda pas à boucler sa ceinture au bon niveau. Il ne rattacha pas sa cravate et ne fit pas ses lacets. Il ne referma pas même sa veste.

-Où est-ce que tu vas ? Insista son coéquipier, une légère teinte d'angoisse dans la voix.

-Au bureau.

Il avait eu le ton sec et ne prit pas même le temps de s'en vouloir. Il fallait qu'il parte d'ici, _et vite_. Il fourra ses chaussettes dans l'une de ses poches.

-Mais c'est Noël… Tenta son ami.

Pourtant Tony tournait déjà la poignée de la porte d'entrée, prêt à s'enfuir. McGee fronça les sourcils, il avait comme peur de comprendre ce que cette hâte signifiait.

-Tony ! Essaya-t-il en une dernière chance. C'est dimanche ! On n'est pas d'astreinte !

Mais le battant se referma derrière l'agent très spécial. Et Timothy resta figé au son de cette porte qui ne claqua même pas. Quelque part au fond de lui, quelque chose s'effondra.

**A suivre...**

* * *

Ouiiii, je saiiiis ce que vous allez dire... "Mais ça va pas de faire ça ? C'est Noël voyons !" Oui, mais c'est comme ça... x)

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Le prochain le **25/12/12** :)

A tout bientôt (j'espère...) ;)

Chip.


	2. 26 décembre

**Disclaimer **: NCIS ne m'appartient pas !

**Paring** : McTony

**Rappel**: Cette histoire a été écrite spécialement pour la semaine de fêtes ! Elle compte donc en tout **7 chapitres** et j'en posterai **1 par jour** du 24 au 30 décembre !

**Note** : Ah oui, et les chapitres ne font pas tous la même taille, mais ils sont tous relativement courts, voilà voilà ^^

Enjoy ;)

**. . .**

* * *

**. 3, 2, 1, bonne année ? .**

* * *

**26 décembre**

Timothy avait mal dormi, s'était levé avec un poids dans l'estomac. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Il se sentait sale, et il se sentait stupide. Tony n'avait pas appelé. Dehors la neige avait fait place au brouillard. Les nuages trop bas étaient chargés d'humidité et les rues restaient trempées. L'eau des flaques de pluie et de neige fondue avait infiltré les chaussures de l'agent. Tim faisait en marchand un bruit qu'on aurait pu qualifier d'agaçant. En ce matin de mauvais temps, il était le parfait stéréotype de ces gars, dans ces films, qui avaient raté leurs vies.

-Salut McGee !

Il ne répondit à son amie que par un vague signe de la main. Ziva ne sut pas vraiment s'il l'avait entendue, même Tim ne devait pas en être certain. Il jeta son sac derrière son bureau et se laissa tomber devant son ordinateur. Il alluma la tour, il alluma l'écran, et il fixa. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il était sensé faire. Des rapports, peut-être. De vielles affaires ? Tout lui semblait un peu… déplacé. Il releva les yeux vers le bureau d'en face.

-Gibbs n'est pas là ? Demanda-t-il.

-Chez Ducky, je crois, l'informa l'israélienne. Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu n'a pas l'air… au mieux de ta forme.

Timothy tourna la tête vers le bureau d'à côté. Tony n'était pas arrivé. Il se demanda s'il viendrait. S'il s'en voulait. S'il _lui_ en voulait. Et si jamais il ne voulait plus le voir ? Plus _jamais_ le voir ? L'estomac de Tim se tordit. Et dire qu'il… qu'il lui avait dit… Tony ne devait même pas s'en souvenir. Pourtant ces mots avaient presqu'été un supplice à prononcer. Et Tim ne les avait jamais dits à personne, avant cela.

-Et Tony ? Tenta-t-il.

-Pas là !

Concis. Tim se retint de se mordre la lèvre. Il essaya de se convaincre que ce n'était pas grave, que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Qu'il s'en remettrait, que c'était une erreur comme une autre. Que Tony n'était pas le premier et que, surement, il ne serait pas le dernier. Pourtant… pourtant tout aurait pu être si différent, cette fois. Timothy se leva. Il devait marcher.

Il alla jusqu'aux toilettes où il eut le réflex stupide de mettre de l'eau sur son visage. Il avait pensé que ça lui remettrait les idées en place. Mais non. Tout du moins il se permit de souffler un peu. Il fallait qu'il se calme, tout cela ne pouvait pas être si terrible. Tony reviendrait, et ils en parleraient. Comme deux adultes, comme des gens civilisés. Même si leurs rapports n'avaient habituellement rien d'adultes, et de civilisés encore moins. Il souffla. Il aurait tant aimé que les choses se passent mieux.

Alors qu'il demeurait appuyé sur le rebord d'un de ces lavabos, l'image d'une jeune gothique emplie de joie de vivre s'imposa à lui. Abby. Il devait voir Abby. Il sortit en trombe des toilettes et appuya une dizaine de fois successives sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur.

-Timmy ! Lança-t-elle enthousiaste en le voyant arriver. Besoin d'un service ?

-Non, pas vraiment, sourit-il doucement.

Mais son sourire se tarit. Il baissa, puis releva les yeux.

-J'ai fait une connerie, Abby.

**.**

Le soir avait mis un temps considérable à arriver. Tim jeta ses clés sur son bureau, son sac sur le sol. Il retira sa veste et la jeta au hasard sur une chaise. Il se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil. Tony n'était pas venu. Il ne trouva pas la force de se relever pour aller se servir un verre. Il aurait voulu, pourtant. Ça lui aurait fait tellement de bien… Mais il se contenta de reverser la tête sur son dossier et de fermer les yeux. Il fouilla à tâtons dans la poche de son pantalon et rouvrit les yeux pour regarder son portable un instant. Il le tourna, et le tourna encore entre ses mains. Il se mordit la lèvre.

-_Appelle-le,_ lui avait conseillé Abby.

-_Tony n'est pas un mauvais garçon, _avait-elle ajouté.

-_S'il a permis que ça se passe, ce ne doit pas être par hasard._

Mais Timothy n'était pas si sûr que Tony ait eu la moindre idée de ce qu'il laissait se passer.

-_Peut-être qu'il t'aime, qui sait !_

Tim étouffa un rire jaune. Ça aussi, il en doutait fortement. Tony… Tony l'avait juste… baisé. Tim s'était fait baisé. Au sens propre comme au figuré. Il avait l'air bien con maintenant, tiens.

-_Tu veux un câlin ?_

L'agent fit ma moue. Il avait dit oui. Il aurait bien aimé qu'Abby soit là encore ce soir. Il trouvait ses « câlins » plutôt réconfortants. Des fois. Pas toujours. Cette-fois, si. Il tournait toujours son portable entre ses doigts, il laissa son regard glisser sur lui. Il hésita. Peut-être n'était-ce pas une bonne idée qu'il l'appelle. Pourtant son pouce glissait sur son écran et déjà l'appareil indiqua la composition du numéro en mémoire. Il ferma les yeux. Puis monta le téléphone jusqu'à son oreille.

Une sonnerie.

Deux sonneries.

Trois sonneries.

Quatre…

Dans son appartement, Tony fixait, les yeux vides, le nom de Timothy s'affichant sur l'écran vibrant de son téléphone portable.

**A suivre...**

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Je devrais peut-être pas être si fière de moi... Ardha va me détester O_o' Et peut-être vous aussi... Tout le monde... Aaaargh ! *Trip d'auteur, elle s'éclate toute seule, laissez tomber...*

J'espère que ça vous a plu, quand même :)

Le prochain demain, le **26/12/12** !

Chip.


	3. 27 décembre

**Disclaimer **: NCIS ne m'appartient pas !

**Paring** : McTony

**Rappel**: Cette histoire a été écrite spécialement pour la semaine de fêtes ! Elle compte donc en tout **7 chapitres** et j'en posterai **1 par jour** du 24 au 30 décembre !

**Note** : Ah oui, et les chapitres ne font pas tous la même taille, mais ils sont tous relativement courts, voilà voilà ^^

Enjoy ;)

**. . .**

* * *

**. 3, 2, 1, bonne année ? .**

* * *

**27 décembre**

Devant les yeux grands ouverts de Timothy, il semblait ne rien se passer. Il avait les doits suspendus au dessus de son clavier, immobiles. Tim n'avait même pas conscience d'être fatigué. Tim n'avait plus conscience de grand-chose, depuis peu. Il se demandait comment son année aurait pu plus mal finir. Il espéra que les trois-cent-soixante-cinq jours suivants seraient meilleurs. C'était ce qu'on espérait chaque année, après tout. Tim se demanda si cette année avait été meilleure que l'année passée. Malgré lui et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il plissa les yeux. Rien n'était moins sûr. Les autres années, il n'avait pas couché avec Tony. Tim ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit. Il eut envie d'un café. Il se leva.

-Je vais me prendre un café, annonça-t-il à Ziva en enfilant sa veste. Je t'en prends un ?

L'israélienne sembla un instant soulagée de relever les yeux de son écran. Elle le remercia d'un sourire touché.

-Je veux bien, oui.

Il hocha la tête et sortit de l'open-space.

-Oh, et un muffin ! Ajouta la jeune femme avant qu'il ne s'éloigne de trop. Je meurs de faim.

Lui n'aurait rien pu avaler. Il avait l'estomac comme du béton. Et de ne pas avoir revu Tony depuis semblait l'alourdir encore. Il appela l'ascenseur. Plusieurs fois. Nerveusement. Tim s'agaçait. Tout ça, toute cette connerie avec Tony. D'y penser l'énervait. Ça n'aurait jamais dû se passer comme ça. Ça n'aurait jamais dû se passer.

Le _ding_ de l'ascenseur le prévint de l'ouverture imminente de ses portes. Il voulut s'y engouffrer et disparaître pour toujours. Mais il resta seulement figé devant la boite de métal. Son cœur s'accéléra bêtement, et il ne sut pas quoi dire. Dans son ventre, ça se resserra plus encore. Il s'était trompé ne pas le voir était bien mieux.

-T'es là, finit-il par constater.

Tony bloqua de la main les portes qui s'apprêtaient à se refermer. Puis se décida enfin à en sortir. Son regard était plus glacé que le vent qui, au dehors, giflait les corps.

-Bah ouais, tu vois, fit-il. Je suis là.

Ils se regardèrent en silence pendant de longues secondes encore. Tim avait du mal à déglutir. Tony ne semblait rien ressentir du tout. Peut-être était-ce ça, le pire.

-Ecoute… Tenta-t-il alors.

Mais Tony l'interrompit, aussitôt, et Tim serra les dents.

-Tu sortais, je me trompe ? Lança-t-il en rappelant l'ascenseur, négligemment.

Et il le dépassa. Sans dernier regard. Sans l'ombre d'un remord. Et les portes de l'ascenseur se rouvrirent, mécanique. Timothy trouva ça tellement déplacé… presque stupide. Comme si elles n'avaient pas eu le tact de se faire oublier, rien qu'un instant. Il regarda l'autre agent s'installer, saluant Ziva aussi vaguement que lui la veille. Les portes se refermèrent, et Tim prit l'escalier.

**.**

Tony était conscient du regard de Ziva posé sur lui. Et Tony s'en agaçait. Les yeux plissés, elle l'observait sans ciller. Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez de soucis comme ça.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il, las, en relevant la tête vers elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, avec McGee ?

Elle semblait songeuse, et Tony serra les dents. Puis eut un sourire forcé, et ça se vit. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé avec McGee. Il ne comprenait toujours pas _comment_ est-ce que ça avait pu se passer.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, fit-il seulement.

-Mmh…

Ziva ne le lâcha pas des yeux, il en aurait grogné de frustration. Mais il se contenter de se re-concentrer sur ses mails. Relevés de compte, factures, administration, publicités. Il grimaça devant le mail d'une femme qu'il avait _rencontré_ quelques semaines auparavant. Et puis il coupa sa messagerie. Dépité. Il aurait tant souhaité que Gibbs débarque dans l'open-space en déclarant « _prenez vos affaires_ » avec autorité. Mais non.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Timothy revint avec deux cafés – dont un pour leur collègue – qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait absolument rien fait de productif depuis son arrivée. Et ce n'était pas près de s'arranger. Tony avait un mal fou à se concentrer. Il y avait cette voix, quelque part au fond de lui, qui n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter que cet homme, là, assis à quelques mètres de lui, il l'avait baisé. Que ça n'avait pas été prévu. Et qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire, maintenant.

Tony était là depuis une éternité, maintenant, mais la journée ne passait pas. Il fixait sans trop savoir pourquoi l'écran fixe de son ordinateur. Il releva les yeux quand il sentit un regard puissant fixé sur lui. Gibbs le regardait, en mode « poker face ».

-Je travaille, assura Tony après un temps.

Et Gibbs passa.

-Une affaire ? Demanda alors l'agent le plus gradé.

-Non.

C'avait au moins le mérite d'être clair. Son patron sortit un dossier de son tiroir et Tony regarda sa montre. Il n'était là que depuis deux heures.

**.**

La mine enjouée d'Abby se transforma en moue devineresse quand il entra dans son labo.

-Oh, toi ! Dit-elle. Tu as besoin d'un conseil.

Tony sembla un instant surpris et il releva la tête, sur la défensive.

-McGee est venu te parler ?

Les yeux d'Abby se plissèrent un peu et elle hésita quelques secondes avant de répondre.

-Mmh… Non ?

Il soupira et s'il y avait eu un fauteuil près de lui il se serrait sans doute avachi dessus. A la place il se laissa couler contre le placard froid et frotta ses yeux fatigués. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent sous le contact, et sa voix fut vibrante quand il prononça :

-J'ai fait une connerie, Abby…

**A suivre...**

* * *

Hum. Alors, que dites-vous de ce jour-ci ? x)

Le prochain demain, le **27/12/12** ! ;)

Chip.


	4. 28 décembre

**Disclaimer **: NCIS ne m'appartient pas !

**Paring** : McTony

**Rappel**: Cette histoire a été écrite spécialement pour la semaine de fêtes ! Elle compte donc en tout **7 chapitres** et j'en posterai **1 par jour** du 24 au 30 décembre !

**Note** : Ah oui, et les chapitres ne font pas tous la même taille, mais ils sont tous relativement courts, voilà voilà ^^

Enjoy ;)

**. . .**

* * *

**. 3, 2, 1, bonne année ? .**

* * *

**28 décembre**

Tony suivait Ziva dans un bois clair. Elle parlait, de choses… que Tony ne comprenait pas vraiment. Il aurait peut-être compris, s'il s'était donné la peine. Mais…

-_Si tu t'en veux à ce point, pourquoi tu l'appelles pas ?_

Abby avait mis le doigt sur un truc bien plus important que tout ce que ne pourrait jamais dire Ziva. Mais il n'avait pas pu. Il avait essayé la veille, pourtant, de l'appeler. Sous les conseils de la jeune femme, il avait tenté de surmonter sa lâcheté. Mais… il avait fait… blocage. Blocage complet. Il n'avait pas pu. Il avait raccroché avant même que son téléphone ne finisse de composer le numéro de son… coéquipier.

-Tu ne penses pas ?!

Ziva s'arrêta pour se retourner vers lui. Il remarqua qu'elle semblait en colère. Pas contre lui, non… contre quelqu'un. Ou… quelque chose. Tony ne sut pas s'il devait lui dire qu'il ne l'avait pas écoutée.

-Tony ?

-Oui… Tenta-t-il, assez maladroit. C'est, c'est pas…

-Tony.

Il se tut. Le regard de sa collègue s'était calmé. Elle le fixait d'un air entendu. Elle avait comprit, qu'il était ailleurs. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en souriant un peu, moqueuse, et il se remit à la suivre lorsqu'elle reprit son chemin. La route ne devait plus être très loin, au vu du paysage qui les entourait Tony se rappelait être passé par là, tout à l'heure, en sens inverse.

Timothy avait la tête ailleurs. Son appareil photo entre les mains, il pensait à Tony. A Tony et à la façon qu'il avait de ne pas penser à lui. Tony semblait l'avoir… totalement obscurci de sa mémoire. C'était impressionnant comme Tim avait parfois l'impression de ne plus exister quand Tony était dans les parages. Il plissa un peu les yeux. Il se voyait très mal continuer comme ça longtemps. Il avait essayé, pourtant, de lui parler. Mais il n'avait pas répondu au téléphone. Puis il avait refusé la conversation. Et si… et s'il restait comme ça pour toujours ? Muet. Et si cette gêne grandissait entre eux ? Si elle infiltrait l'équipe ? Comment savoir s'il pouvait encore lui faire confiance. Comment être sûr qu'il saurait réagir comme avant, comme avant tout ça. S'il tombait d'une corniche, mettrait-il tellement de temps à réfléchir s'il pouvait lui prendre les mains ? Le retiendrait-il, avant qu'il ne passe sous un camion ?

-McGee !

On le tira par le colback. Devant lui un poids lourd passa à toute vitesse, klaxonne hurlant. Il blanchit, puis sentit qu'on le retourna pour le tenir par les épaules. Gibbs avait l'air furieux, et particulièrement inquiet. Le mélange donnait quelque chose de vraiment étrange, un air d'humanité qu'on ne voyait très rarement même chez nos proches. Tim se dit que peut-être il devrait s'en souvenir, pour ses bouquins.

Tony avait du mal à faire repartir son souffle. Ce qu'il venait de voir semblait l'avoir totalement bloqué. Ziva et lui regardait la scène de loin. Ils venaient de finir l'inspection des bois à l'entour et revenaient à peine au près de la voiture accidentée.

-Il faut vous réveiller, McGee ! Fit Gibbs à leur Bleu. Ou bien prenez du repos !

Il avait l'air… Tony ne savait pas ce que Gibbs avait l'air. Mais il vit malgré lui devant lui défiler les années vécues auprès de McGee. Toutes. Depuis leur rencontre, alors que Tim travaillait à Norfolk, jusqu'à ces derniers jours, où ils avaient couché ensemble. Tellement de temps s'était écoulé, et Tony n'avait rien vu venir. Enfin…

-Tony.

Il en remercia presque Ziva de l'interrompre dans le fil de ses pensées. Quand il se tourna vers elle, elle le regardait de son air le plus sérieux.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, énonça-t-elle clairement, mais excuse-toi.

Un bien étrange frisson traversa Tony de part en part. S'excuser. Arranger les choses, les mettre au clair. Retirer des yeux de Timothy cette perpétuelle impression de vide, peut-être. Mais Ziva ne savait pas. Elle ne savait pas le doute, l'angoisse et l'incompréhension. Elle ne savait pas la peur, peur de se tromper, peur que ça ne marche pas. Peur de faire du mal, ou peur d'être blessé. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la souffrance qui avait lacéré un certain matin de Noël, seul sous la neige mouillée, les yeux toujours piquants de sommeil et la tête trop sonnée pour réfléchir. Elle ne savait pas l'incertitude, ni la colère à l'encontre de ce soir de réveillon où il avait laissé aller son désespoir, ses espoirs peut-être. Cette soirée qui avait foutu sa tête en l'air. Qui lui avait laissé dans la bouche le goût amer d'une faute indélébile. Ni encore cette voix dans sa tête, perfide et criante, qui ne cessait de lui répéter que celui qui souffrait le plus était loin d'être lui, et que s'il avait été un peu moins con, Tim aurait pu être épargné. Que s'il avait été moins con, peut-être ne se serait-il pas enfui. Et que s'il avait été moins con, tout cela n'aurait sans doute fait de mal à personne. Non, Ziva ne savait rien. Mais peut-être avait-elle raison. Elle, Abby, et la petite voix dans sa tête.

**A suivre...**

* * *

Alors ? Finalement, ce Tony ? x) J'espère que ça vous plait toujours !

Le prochain, toujours demain, le **28/12/12** ! :)

Chip.


	5. 29 décembre

**Disclaimer **: NCIS ne m'appartient pas !

**Paring** : McTony

**Rappel**: Cette histoire a été écrite spécialement pour la semaine de fêtes ! Elle compte donc en tout **7 chapitres** et j'en posterai **1 par jour** du 24 au 30 décembre !

**Note** : Ah oui, et les chapitres ne font pas tous la même taille, mais ils sont tous relativement courts, voilà voilà ^^

Enjoy ;)

**. . .**

* * *

**. 3, 2, 1, bonne année ? .**

* * *

**29 décembre**

Tony était arrivé tôt, ce matin. Très tôt. Trop, peut-être. Sept heure quarante, c'était une première pour lui. Il était là, dans les bureaux, et il s'angoissait tout seul, comme un grand. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, cette nuit. A vrai dire la veille il avait voulu parler avec Timothy, mais il avait pris le reste de sa journée et Tony n'était pas parvenu à le retenir. Il n'avait pas vraiment essayé. Il lui aurait fallut du temps. Alors cette nuit, il avait pris sa décision celle de lui parler, pour de vrai, tout seuls, tous les deux. Longtemps, s'il le fallait. Il voulait pouvoir lui dire tout ce qu'il avait dans la tête, et être le plus honnête possible. Et tant pis s'il avait peur.

Il espérait seulement que Tim viendrait. Qu'il ne déciderait pas de prendre le reste de sa semaine. Et s'il refusait de lui parler ? Après tout, c'était Tony qui avait commencé par refuser le dialogue. S'il avait raté sa chance ? Et si maintenant c'était trop tard ? Une boule d'angoisse vint alourdir son estomac. Le _ding_ de l'ascenseur lui fit relever la tête tellement vite qu'on en aurait presqu'entendu son cou craquer. Mais ce n'était que Ziva. Ziva qui le dévisagea un instant lorsqu'elle le vit.

-Tony ?

L'italien plissa légèrement les yeux. Etait-ce… une question piège… ?

-Oui, répondit-il, prudent. Pourquoi ? Ça à l'air de t'étonner…

-Bien sûr que ça m'étonne ! Fit-elle en posant son sac derrière son bureau.

Elle s'assit sur son siège et s'appuya sur ses mains, coudes sur son bureau.

-Tony, reprit-elle. Il est huit heures du matin, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je bosse… Fit-il, les yeux plissés.

Il savait qu'il mentait, et sans doute que Ziva aussi. Mais l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur McGee et Tony s'empressa d'allumer l'écran de son ordinateur. Le problème étant qu'au préalable il n'avait pas allumé _l'ordinateur_ lui-même. Mais Tim ne le vit pas.

Les minutes passèrent. D'abord dix, puis vingt. Et puis trente, quarante… Tony ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être nerveux. Il aurait voulu voir Timothy, et faire ça au plus vite. Mais… il ne pouvait décemment pas le lui demander devant Ziva. L'accident de la veille s'était révéler n'être qu'un… accident, et Tony espérait qu'une autre enquête ne leur revienne pas aujourd'hui. Où alors était-ce ce qu'il lui fallait ? Une raison professionnelle ? Pour l'approcher ? L'agent se serait donné des baffes, c'était ri-di-cule.

Un mail ferait l'affaire.

**.**

Il devait être près de onze heures lorsque Timothy reçu une alerte e-mail. Quand il vit qu'il venait de Tony, son cœur rata un battement et puis, comme un réflex, il se retourna vers lui, incrédule. Mais Tony ne le regardait pas et Tim se traita d'imbécile. S'il lui envoyait un message électronique, ce devait justement être pour éviter ça. Tony n'était qu'un gamin. Mais Tony disait vouloir lui parler, alors Timothy déglutit. Il ne pouvait qu'accepter, c'était tout ce qu'il attendait. Alors il y serait. Bien sûr, qu'il y serait.

**.**

Tony jeta son sac au hasard dans son entrée. Il était dix huit heures vingt, à peu de choses près. Il lui restait une heure. Une heure, une seule. Il n'avait pas faim, mais en même temps ce n'était pas l'heure. Il se demanda s'il allait manger avant d'y aller. Il n'était pas sûr, pas sûr de pouvoir. Il avait comme un nœud dans l'estomac. Il s'avachit sur son canapé, rejeta la tête sur le dossier et passa les mains sur son visage, les yeux fermés.

-_Parler ne pourra vous faire que du bien_, lui avait dit Abby.

Tony souffla. Il se rendit compte alors qu'il tremblait, un peu. Il se leva, résolument, marcha jusqu'à sa cuisine, puis sortit d'un placard une bouteille de Gin. Juste un verre, ou deux. Juste comme ça. Juste pour le courage.

**.**

Au Clad' Bar, Timothy commanda sa troisième pression. Le stress était tombé, depuis longtemps déjà. Il avait attendu, au début, pour boire quelque chose. Mais les demi-heures avaient remplacé les minutes, et il avait fini par comprendre. Que Tony ne viendrait pas. Il n'était pas en colère, il n'était pas triste ou effondré. Il ne ressentait rien de particulièrement négatif. Il était juste… peut-être… déçu. Déçu de Tony. Mais après tout, il aurait dû s'en douter. On lui apporta son verre, et il en but une gorgée. Il avait tout son temps, il n'était pas pressé. Personne ne l'attendait chez lui. A vrai dire, personne ne l'attendait nulle part. Il ne sortait pas souvent, il pouvait bien profiter de l'ambiance festive de cette semaine d'entre deux fêtes. Les guirlandes brillaient et les enfants s'extasiaient. Quoi qu'il n'y eut pas énormément d'enfants à cette heures de la soirée, la plupart suivaient leurs parents pressés dans les rues bondées. Timothy baissa les yeux vers sa montre. Vingt-et-une heures trente. Il but une gorgée, doucement.

**.**

Dans son appartement, Tony vidait avec mélancolie sa bouteille de Gin. Elle lui avait si bien tenu compagnie, pourtant… et maintenant, il n'y avait plus rien à l'intérieur. Il vida son verre dans un haussement d'épaule. Il ne pensait plus à Timothy, qui avait dû l'attendre dans ce bar. Il ne pensait plus au goût amer de sa culpabilité. Il ne pensait plus à l'immensité de sa lâcheté, ni à quel point il venait de foirer. Il n'imaginait pas que peut-être ce pas ci serait le mauvais de trop. Que le lendemain il ne pourrait rien faire pour se rattraper. Que Tim n'était pas quelque chose dont l'on pouvait s'occuper « plus tard », on ne pouvait pas le remettre au lendemain. Ce n'était pas un souci que l'on pouvait classer dans la pile _urgent_ et laisser prendre la poussière avec les autres. Il ne pensait plus à quel point rien de tout ça n'était possible et que, sans doute, maintenant il serait trop tard.

Non.

Il se contenta de se lever, pour aller pisser. Il fit quelques pas maladroits, se rattrapa de justesse à un mur. Eut envie de vomir. Il se retint. Il ne referma pas la porte des toilettes derrière lui. Il urina, retourna à la cuisine et, sans y penser vraiment, sortit une bouteille de vodka.

Quelque part, vingt-deux heures sonna. Timothy enfila sa veste, puis rentra chez lui.

**.**

_Salut Tim._

_Tu dois te dire que je suis stupide, mais tant pis. J'aimerais qu'on parle, qu'on parle sérieusement. J'aurais préféré te le demander de vive voix, mais je ne tiens pas à ce que Ziva ou d'autres se mêlent de nos affaires. Le Clad' Bar, dans le centre, celui ou nous avons été quelques fois. Je voudrais qu'on s'y retrouve ce soir, à vingt heures. J'espère que tu y seras. J'ai tant de choses à te dire._

_Tony._

**A suivre...**

* * *

Je ne sais pas pourquoi... Mais je sens que vous me détestez, là, tout de suite... ^^'

Suite demain, **29/12/12 **! x)

Chip.


	6. 30 décembre

**Disclaimer **: NCIS ne m'appartient pas !

**Paring** : McTony

**Rappel**: Cette histoire a été écrite spécialement pour la semaine de fêtes ! Elle compte donc en tout **7 chapitres** et j'en posterai **1 par jour** du 24 au 30 décembre !

**Note** : Ah oui, et les chapitres ne font pas tous la même taille, mais ils sont tous relativement courts, voilà voilà ^^

**Note exceptionnelle** : **Même que celui là est plus court que les autres...**

Enjoy ;)

**. . .**

* * *

**. 3, 2, 1, bonne année ? .**

* * *

**30 décembre**

Tony avait le mal de crâne le plus atroce qu'il n'eut jamais connu. Même les vagues souvenirs de ses années universitaires ne pouvaient pas rivaliser avec ça. L'aspirine ne lui avait absolument rien fait, et il ne serait même pas venu au bureau si sa voisine n'était pas en train de faire refaire sa cuisine. Le matin il avait tenté de manger quelque chose, mais trois bouchées de barre aux céréales lui avaient fait rendre ses tripes. Il était plus pâle que la mort, avait la bouche plus pâteuse et surtout, _surtout_, il n'avait aucune envie de parler à qui que ce fut, de quoi que ce fut.

-Tu es en retard, Tony, lui fit remarquer sa collègue sans même relever les yeux de son écran.

Il ne dit rien. Il n'eut même pas le courage de grogner, ni de grommeler. Il jeta son sac derrière son bureau et s'assit précautionneusement sur son siège. La veille, il avait frôlé le coma éthylique. Ce ne fut seulement à cet instant que Ziva releva la tête vers lui.

-Tony ? S'inquiéta-t-elle. Ça va ?

Il leva les yeux dans sa direction. Mauvaise idée, ses yeux aussi devaient avoir morflé.

-Wa, fit-elle. T'es vraiment pas l'air bien.

_Là_, il grogna. Et puis il dévia son regard vers le bureau voisin.

-McGee n'est pas là ? Se força-t-il à prononcer.

-Non. J'ai essayé de l'appeler, mais il ne répond pas.

Ce fut à cet instant que Gibbs entra, caféiné à mort, dans l'open-space.

-Prenez vos affaires, ordonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers on bureau.

Et puis il s'arrêta.

-Où est McGee ? Fit-il.

-Il ne répond pas au téléphone, répéta l'israélienne en mettant son sac sur son dos.

-Appelez encore, tonna-t-il en prenant ses affaires.

Et puis il vit Tony, qui peinait à sous-peser son sac, la mine défaite, les trait tirés et le teint blanc. Il le dévisagea un moment et son agent se tendit que leurs regards se croisèrent. De longues secondes passèrent ainsi. Et puis…

-Tony, tu restes ici. Ziva, avec moi !

Comme un con, Tony les regarda disparaître dans l'ascenseur. Il se laissa retomber sur son siège, las. Fatigué. Très fatigué. Il coucha sa tête sur son bureau, et ses yeux se posèrent sur celui de Timothy. Tim qui devait le haïr, maintenant. Plus encore que la veille, ou que l'avant-veille. Plus encore que ce matin de Noël ou il l'avait abandonné au levé. Alors Tony ferma les yeux.

**.**

Dans son appartement, le téléphone de Timothy sonna. Encore. Il était assis devant sa machine à écrire dont la feuille prête restait blanche. Il n'avait aucune envie particulière d'écrire, mais c'était ainsi. Depuis le matin, à intervalles irréguliers, il était venu s'asseoir devant cette page blanche, juste pour la voir. Juste comme ça. Peut-être cela l'aidait-il à réfléchir. Ou bien peut-être que non. Le répondeur s'enclencha.

-_Salut McGee, c'est encore moi,_ soupira Ziva dans l'appareil. _J'ai pas arrêté de t'appeler de la journée, je t'avoue qu'ici on commence un peu à s'inquiéter. Voilà… Rappelle-moi._

Elle n'avait pas été la seule à l'appeler. Il y avait eu aussi… Abby.

-_Salut Tim, c'est moi… Ecoute, je sais que toute cette histoire te fait beaucoup de mal, mais il ne faut pas que tu te morfondes tout seul chez toi… Appelle-moi._

Plusieurs fois.

_-Tim, c'est encore moi. Je suis sûre que tout va s'arranger. Tony est un imbécile, tu sais. Si tu veux tu viens chez moi, ce soir, on dira du mal de lui en mangeant du chocolat ? Je te fais un gros câlin, ne tarde pas trop à m'appeler._

Il avait sourit, à celui là. Et même Gibbs avait appelé.

-_…Rah, c'est pas vrai…_

Mais il n'avait pas laissé de message. Tony… Tony n'avait pas appelé, lui. Et Timothy commençait sérieusement à douter qu'il ait eu envie de lui dire tant de choses que ça. Il se serait contenté de quelques mots, pourtant. Le téléphone sonna une fois de plus et Timothy ferma les yeux. Espérant un instant qu'il osait enfin.

-_Salut Timy, c'est encore moi._

Et la douce voix d'Abby ne le réconforta pas comme elle aurait dû.

-_Si tu ne me rappelle pas, viens au moins chez moi demain. Tu sais, pour le réveillon y'aura tout le monde. Enfin… sans doute pas Gibbs. Surement pas Gibbs. Et puis ce serait peut-être l'occasion d'enfin parler à Tony ? Tiens-moi au courant, je t'embrasse._

Il prit une grande inspiration, puis souffla doucement. Il devait lui rester des lasagnes dans le frigo, il commencerait par ça.

**A suivre...**

* * *

D'accord, je l'avoue, c'est plus un chapitre de transition pour faire un peu enrager tout le monde parce qu'il ne se passe rien du tout... -_-' Mais le prochain sera le bon ! Alors, pitié... ne pas me tuer... T_T

ET ON RANGE SA SCIE CIRCULAIRE ! xD

Ardha... Voilà. (Expressif, hein ?) J'te répondrai plus tard, pour ta review ! ;) (Comment ça, stop aux messages persos ?..)

Le prochain (et dernier !) demain, le **30/12/12** ! :)

Chip.


	7. 31 décembre

**Disclaimer **: NCIS ne m'appartient pas !

**Paring** : McTony

**Rappel**: Cette histoire a été écrite spécialement pour la semaine de fêtes ! Elle compte donc en tout **7 chapitres** et j'en posterai **1 par jour** du 24 au 30 décembre !

**Voilà donc l'instant que je redoute depuis maintenant 1 semaine... le dernier chapitre.  
****J'avoue avoir quelques doutes, avec celui-là ! Demandez à Ardha, j'ai un gros problème de "fin"... -_-'**

**En tout cas je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont suivie et qui ont lu jusque là !  
Avec petite mention spécial à mes chers reviewers ;)**

****Enjoy (quand même) ! :)

**. . .**

* * *

**. 3, 2, 1, bonne année ? .**

* * *

**31 décembre**

Il était vingt deux heures trente presque passées quand l'évidence l'avait frappé. Tony avait passé sa journée à comaté devant sa télévision, à revoir des films dont il connaissait chaque dialogue sur le bout des doigts. Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé, mais il n'avait pas vraiment regardé non plus. Il s'était contenté d'écouter d'une oreille distraite pendant que ses pensées allaient et venaient sans réelle cohérence. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne que ce samedi n'était pas n'importe quel samedi. C'était le grand soir, en quelque sorte. Mais… mais grand soir de quoi. Le 31 décembre, la bonne affaire. Ça lui faisait une belle jambe. Ce n'était pas ça qui l'aiderait à se rattraper au près de Timothy. Se rattraper… S'excuser. Le… récupérer. Ce dut être à ce moment là que la demie sonna, quelque part en ville. Tony voulait _récupérer_ Timothy. Comme s'il lui avait appartenu. Comme si depuis cette nuit qu'ils avaient partagée Tim avait quelque chose qui manquait à Tony. Un bout de lui qu'il ne pouvait retrouver que chez cet homme.

Cet homme. Cet homme là. Timothy McGee, le seul _homme_ de sa vie. De sa vie… ça faisait tout de même légèrement mélodramatique. Mais ça sonnait bien, finalement. Peut-être trop bien, tout d'un coup. Tony se demanda quel revirement son esprit allait encore lui inventer. Mais les minutes passèrent, d'abord cinq puis dix. Et l'idée ne décampait pas. L'idée que Tim était celui qui comptait, et qu'il fallait absolument qu'il le voit. Et au mieux avant que minuit ne balaye l'année passée.

Il se leva prestement, éteignit sa télé d'un geste rapide et enfila sa veste en se saisissant de ses clés. Il se dépêcha de fermer son appartement et dévala l'escalier. Avec de la chance, il avait une idée d'où il pourrait le trouver.

**.**

Tony arriva devant la porte de l'appartement d'Abby et un frisson glacé le traversa. L'appréhension sans doute. A l'intérieur la musique tournait à plein volume et il souffla longuement. Il sonna. Deux coups brefs, presque nerveux. Il n'entendit même pas l'alarme retentir derrière la porte. Il recommença, plusieurs fois. Quand Abby vint lui ouvrir elle sembla presque surprise de le voir.

-Eh ben ça alors, je ne m'attendais plus du tout à ce que tu viennes ! Lui lança-t-elle, enjouée.

Tony jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Parmi la foule d'inconnus il vit vaguement Ziva flirter avec un métaleux. Le constat lui tira un air perplexe. Mais très vite il revint vers la jeune gothique et l'angoisse reprit sa place.

-Est-ce que… Hésita-t-il. Est-ce qu'il est là ?

Son amie eut un sourire désolé.

-Non, répondit-elle doucement. Il n'est pas venu, il n'a pas appelé non plus.

Tony déglutit avec peine. Rien de tout ça n'était bon signe. Pas qu'auparavant tout était au mieux dans le meilleur du monde, mais…

-D'accord, s'entendit-il répondre. Merci Abby.

Il tourna les talons et descendit les escaliers avec précipitation. Un coup d'œil à sa montre, on venait de passer onze heures et demie. Il pria pour que Tim ne se soit pas couché tôt. Pas un soir comme aujourd'hui. Pas alors qu'il cherchait à le voir.

**.**

Plus il approchait de chez Tim, plus ses mains devenaient moites. Dans un appartement voisin les rires, les cris et la musique réveillaient le voisinage. Tony défroissa sa veste dans un réflex nerveux et sonna avant que la peur ne le fasse rebrousser chemin. Il crut entendre du mouvement à l'intérieur. Son souffle s'accéléra. Mais les secondes passèrent, et rien. Il leva la main pour sonner une nouvelle fois. La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment là. Il resta ainsi un moment, légèrement surpris. Comme un con. Tim le regardait sans chaleur aucune et il baissa lentement la main. Puis se racla la gorge. Dans la soirée d'à côté, on démarra le décompte._ 9, 8, 7_…

-Heu… Commença-t-il.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait absolument pas par quoi commencer. Il bredouilla.

-Je… hm… Tu sais, enfin, pour l'autre jour… et… et pour le jour d'avant encore, et…

_6, 5, 4_… Tony déglutit avec peine. Il regarda autour de lui, s'embrouillant toujours, nerveusement, comme si la solution s'imposerait d'elle-même. Tim le regardait toujours mais Tony remarqua derrière son apparente inexpressivité comme des bribes d'attente. Attente d'un mot, d'un geste. De quelque chose de sa part qui pourrait changer la donne. Tony combla l'espace entre eux, avec hâte. Il ferma les yeux, son cœur n'avait jamais battu si fort. _3, 2, 1_…

Le baiser fut d'abord rude, et puis Tony sentit Tim se détendre et l'échange devint doux. Tellement doux que Timothy se demanda un instant où était le piège. Chez les voisins les cris euphoriques venaient d'amplifier. Ils se séparèrent doucement.

-Bonne année, Tim, lui souffla son aîné.

Timothy plissa légèrement les yeux et, comme pour être sûr il demanda

-T'as bu ?

Tony fronça les sourcils, presque malgré lui. Le cœur battant toujours contre sa poitrine.

-Non, s'étonna-t-il. J'en ai l'air ?

-Non… Répondit doucement Timothy en souriant légèrement. Bonne année, Tony.

Et d'un geste il s'effaça pour le laisser entrer.

**FIN.**

* * *

Eeeeeeeet le bureau des plaintes est ouvert !

Si vous êtes vraiment _vraiment_ pas contents, le bureau des plaintes peut tout aussi bien servir de bureau à suggestions... Qui sait ? C'est vous qui voyez ! :)

Chip.


End file.
